


come what may

by hobbes



Series: a song and dance across universal lines [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Escourt Services, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes/pseuds/hobbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t pay for his opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come what may

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emotionalcompass who asked for "Will/Magnus" -- "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge

He woke drowsily to the sound of her typing on her computer.  She’d turned the brightness down on the screens, hunched over them wearing a bathrobe and he hoped little else. Lips parting a small groan, Will rolled over to check the clock. 3:23 the blue letters taunted him. He doubts she even went to sleep afterwards. Which hurt, just a little. He was particularly prideful in skill, but it was Helen…oh it was she that matched him stride for stride and moved beyond. She was classy, Helen Magnus, he had to give her that.

Will got out of bed quietly, pulling on discarded boxers, walking over to where she sat and scooped mussed hair out of the way to lay a kiss on her neck. He felt her tense a moment, before he repeated the action and it turned into a little sigh. “You don’t always have to work so hard,” he told her quietly, pulling over a chair to sit beside her. “It’s okay to take a break once and a while. That’s what I’m here for.”

“I know.” She told him, still typing away. “I just…I can’t.” he reached out, grabbing her hand. “Helen.”

“William.” she responded quietly, looking at him with those large blue eyes of her’s.

“It’s useless to pay for the entire night for a roll in the bed.”

“I’m coming back to bed, I promise. Just a few more minutes.”

“Yeah, you said that last time, too.” He swiped his thumb over the back of her palm before carding his fingers through her hair. “Just let me  help you. Please.” She sighed, but let him pull her away from the desk, guiding her back to the bed as his fingers deftly manoevered the robe. Pleased with himself on his previous assumption Will wrapped his arms around her, kissing her bare shoulder. “See? Not so bad.” There was a sweet spot just below her ear he knew, and when his lips reached it she wriggled, pressing back against him. “Will…” he heard her mutter and he’d known he’d won.

“Will you come back next week?” she said, running her fingers across the plane of his chest. “Sure.” he told her with a grin, thumbing her cheek. “I don’t think I have anyone else scheduled. I’ll have to check with the higher ups.”

“You do that.” she rolled onto her back, looking up at the smooth ceiling. “I just wanted some company.”

He looks at her long and hard, frown forming upon his lips, saying nothing. That wasn’t his place. She didn’t pay for his opinions.


End file.
